Too Close
by Baby Hedgehog-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: "Jack stares at the still form on his bed. How the heck had Lindsey gotten into his house?" Oneshot.


**I saw the music video for Chester See's cover of 'Too Close' by Alex Care, and I had to write this. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**Inspired By: **Chester See's cover of 'Too Close' by Alex Care. Go check it out on YouTube. NOW.

* * *

_I can't hide no more,  
__I can't lie no more,  
Gotta be true to myself…_

* * *

Jack stares at the still form on his bed.

How the heck had Lindsay gotten into his house?

He had just come back from a late practice at the dojo. His mother is out on a month-long "vacation" along with the parents of all the guys and Kim. The five friends were planning to have a sleepover at the dojo with Rudy, and he came back home to pick up some stuff he would need, and he finds Lindsay sleeping on his bed.

Their relationship hadn't worked out at all. In the beginning, it was okay. Even though there was some friction between Kim and Lindsay, the two girls tried to get along for his sake.

Then Lindsay got worse.

She started getting clingier, insisting he stay around more. In the rare moments he wasn't with her, she accused him of cheating on her with other girls, especially Kim. She'd also started threatening him and his friends and family. He let a few things slide that he really shouldn't have (she slashed his tires to prevent him from going to Rudy's birthday party, sent threatening notes to the guys and Kim, attacked him on multiple occasions, stole his phone and deleted all his contacts; the list goes on and on), but he drew the line when she killed Kim's dog. He broke up with her and called the cops.

Fearing for her son's life, Jack's mother filed a restraining order for him against Lindsay. That was two months ago. Jack hadn't seen any sign of her since, not even at school… until now.

Jack sits down at the foot of his bed, hands clasped and elbows resting on his knees. He briefly turns and looks at the sleeping girl. In her slumber, she actually looks peaceful. It's hard to believe she turned into the violent person that she is. He suspects that she was just really lonely, because her father died and her mother never paid her any attention. Then again, that doesn't really justify what she did. Last time Jack checked, you don't threaten the person that makes you happy so they will stay with you.

It _almost _makes him not wanna call the police. Maybe he can talk to her.

…

That was a joke. She never listens to reason. He suspects that she physically can't. With a sigh, he pulls out his phone and dials the police department (whom he has on speed dial). He turns to glance at Lindsay again and his heart stops.

She's not on the bed.

He hears a small sound on his other side and whips around, barely catching Lindsay's dark expression before everything goes black.

* * *

Lindsey stands in front of her beloved boyfriend. Look at him, sitting in the chair all nice and patient for her. It's a pity that she had to tie his hands up. Otherwise, they'd be wrapped around her. If his feet weren't tied, he'd be standing up from the chair and wrapping her up in them, begging for her forgiveness. Then again, him being unconscious kinda prevents that as well.

She fingers the cool blade in the pocket of the hoodie she stole from his closet (the one she knows is his favorite and therefore wore the most often). She then pulls up the too-long sleeve and bends over, gently grabbing his face. She tilts his chin up and smiles at his features. It's almost like that one time, when he was at the park with his stupid _friends. _After spending all day in an air-conditioned house, she supposes the sun would have felt great on his skin. He had tilted his head up, closed his eyes, and smiled, basking in the sun's warmth.

This time, _she _is his sun.

Her smile disappears as the memory continued. She watched from the concealed safety of her spot in the tree as the stupid _bitch _had come up to him and _hugged _him. Hugged him! Right in front of Lindsay's face! How _dare _the stupid blonde try and steal him away from her?!

In her anger, Lindsay dropped her boyfriend's face and slapped him awake. He belongs to _her. _Not some blonde bitch. Lindsay's smile returns. Not like she has to worry about the other girl anymore.

Jack gasps and his eyes flutter open. Lindsay frowns again when dread taints his features. How is it that his first reaction to seeing her isn't happiness? She is his _everything! _He should at least give her that!

She grabs his face when he doesn't look at her, directing her face towards hers. "Look at me."

"Lindsay."

He says her name like a curse, like something to be feared. She supposes that he should be afraid of her. How could he allow a restraining order against someone he clearly loves? His logic really doesn't make sense sometimes.

His voice also sounds raspy, as if in need of water. She smiles sadly. He's about to get plenty of that. She briefly glances up at the pool behind him.

"Why… how did you get in my house?"

"You mean _our _house," she corrects. It's an honest mistake. He hasn't realized how much he loves her yet. He doesn't know that everything that he owns is also hers.

Including his life.

He stares at her, waiting for her to answer the question. She shrugs. "I paid Mother a visit at Disney World."

His whole form stiffens. Oh, he shouldn't be so tense. He should be able to relax around her. "What have you done to my mother?!"

Lindsay giggles. "Voldemort has a new follower now, ready to do his bidding." After all, the Dark Lord has dead followers, doesn't he? He needs people to tell him what it's like on the other side. What is he going to do with a silly old house key? She did him a favor by relieving his new follower of that burden.

Jack closes his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "Lindsay, please."

"Please what?" She hooks a hand on his neck, with her thumb at the front and her other fingers at the back. How easy it would be to just squeeze…

His breath hitches a little, as if he realizes the same thing. He opens his eyes and stares at her. "Just… untie me and we can talk."

"We're talking right now, aren't we?" Both her hands move up to cup his cheeks and keep his head in place so he doesn't look away. She smiles sweetly.

"Lindsay…"

"You drove me to this, Jack," she says sadly. "It didn't have to be this way. We could have lived happily ever after."

"No, we couldn't have, Lindsay," he says in that stupid tone he uses when he's trying placate. "I couldn't let you keep hurting my friends and family. You were getting out of control."

Lindsay narrows her eyes in anger. How dare he?! She steps back, and one hand grips the handle of the knife in her pocket. It's already been tainted with the blood of those who stood in the way of her and Jack. "I only did what I had to!" she snarls. "They were threatening our relationship!"

"_You _were threatening our relationship!" Jack responds heatedly. "I tried to give you so many chances, Lindsay, but—" He stops abruptly when she whips out the blade and presses the tip to the side of his stomach.

"Quiet now, huh?" Lindsay growls. "What happened to everything you had to say?" He's all too willing to be quiet now.

"Lindsay, I—" He swallows. "I'm sorry."

He has the audacity to apologize?! "_Sorry_ isn't good enough," she hisses, trailing the knife up to his neck. He looks down at it nervously, eyes widening at the blood already on it. "_Sorry_ doesn't take away all of the _pain _you caused me!"

"Lindsay—"

"_Shut up!" _she hisses, her hand darting forward and squeezing his neck hard. He makes a choked gasping noise and his eyes lock onto hers, silently pleading. She can still feel him breathing, though, just barely. She can't have any of that. She drops the knife and uses the other hand as well. "You love me. You know you do. But you don't want to _accept _it. So you reject me."

His parted lips move, trying to take in air. She can feel his throat working against her fingers. Too bad for him. He could have had her, he could have been happy with her for the rest of their lives. But no. He _rejected _her. He had a _restraining __order _done against her! Well. Now she's the one doing the _restraining._

"Well, _I _still love you, even if you refuse to do the same for me. That's fine." She leans close and whispers. "If _I _can't have you… then _no one _can."

And with that, she shoves him backwards into the pool. She watches him struggle for a few moments, before grabbing the knife and tossing it in after him. She then walks away.

* * *

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way…_

* * *

**Ok, so that was really... dark. Heh heh. You decide if Jack lives or not.**

**On a lighter note, I almost always read the comments of Youtube videos. I'm just really weird like that. So anyway, I'm scrolling through the comments, and one person says "Maybe she was just mad that he was singing while she was trying to sleep." I laughed so hard at that that I'd die of asphyxiation. **

**But, sadness again. I'm officially a high school freshman, since yesterday. But, I'm in the Magnet Program, which is (long story short) basically a program for really advanced students. It only accepts sixty students from the entire county, so it's great that I got in. Unfortunately, it means I won't be on Fanfiction as often as I'd like to, because the program is really tough. In the little contract thing that we had to sign, one of the things was that we should be willing to donate three hours of time for homework.**

**Every day.**

**_At least. _  
**

**Considering the fact that I get home at around four, and go (I'm supposed) to go to sleep at eight thirty, that only gives me an hour and a half to do anything else. Subtract dinner and some basic daily stuff that I have to take care of after I get home, that's probably just thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of free time. **

**Thank god for weekends.**

**So, I won't be able to update this or work on that upcoming spy fic that much. Sorry, but just know that THERE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS GOING ON. RIGHT NOW. I SWEAR. And EB, who wanted me to do a 'They Will Pay' part two: what do you suggest I do? Like, I really have no idea how to continue it, because I wasn't planning to continue it before. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for all the kind words! :D**

**Until next time,**

**~BP**

**10/19/14 Edit: Response to Reviews-**

**EB: **I know how I'm going to continue 'What Was That?', I was referring to 'They Will Pay.' You said you wanted me to continue that. Thanks for the suggestions, though! :)

**DirectorT: **I can't help it. My mind gets really dark (and maybe a teensy bit violent) when I'm in a bad mood. Sorry for disturbing you, but thanks for the compliment. XD

**kickinitwithyou2: **Well, if you want him to live, then he lives. I can't really "make" Lindsey die, due to the fact that she really doesn't want to be dead. I'm not sure what's wrong with you, though I don't think it's anything serious. I'm glad the story seems real to you. :)


End file.
